


Unforeseen Skies

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [31]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel poured his fourth whiskey, foregoing his normal half-glass and pouring it to the top. Straight, no ice. The situation warranted no distractions.





	Unforeseen Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following one-word prompts: foolish, underneath, unforeseen, skies.

Daniel poured his fourth whiskey, foregoing his normal half-glass and pouring it to the top. Straight, no ice. The situation warranted no distractions.

The house was normally quiet, but without Peggy here it was stiflingly silent. The kids were long gone, Beth married and pregnant with her first child. Daniel allowed himself a small smile at the thought of being a grandfather. And against his parents’ protestations, Michael enlisted in the Army and was shipped over to Vietnam. Luckily he was only over there for a few months before the fall of Saigon, but he was now based at Fort Huachuca in Arizona.

Daniel shouldn’t have been surprised that when he got home, Peggy’s side of the closet was wiped out, the hangers as empty as he felt. She’d even taken her teapot and stash of tea from the kitchen. He shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. Not at her actions, but his own.

He’d been an idiot. It was foolish to think that a twenty-something perky recruit, with her Twiggy-inspired pixie cut and infectious laugh, would be interested in a 58-year-old cripple who was a year or two away from dependence on a wheelchair. He should have seen underneath the flattery and flirting, but he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t want to.

So when Sandy Hansen kissed him -- and boy did she plant one on him! -- he was paralyzed with shock. And maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed it for a second before he realized 1) it was wrong, and 2) he really didn’t want it. It wasn’t until he pushed her away that he saw Peggy standing in the doorway, a look on her face he’d never seen before. Sure, he’d seen her mad, a simmering fire in her eyes. He’d been on the receiving end of those eyes on more than one occasion. But the rage in her eyes this time was new. It was more than fire; it was an inferno, capable of incinerating him in seconds. And it did.

In a pinched tone, Peggy fired her on the spot. He said and did nothing to contradict the decision. If he had, he would have looked guilty. And truth be told, Sandy was the weakest of the newest recruits. Maybe she realized it as well and figured that what she lacked in skills could be made up with other talents, as she was truly shocked that he hadn’t come to her rescue.

It wasn’t a secret that Peggy and the head of training were married, but it wasn’t advertised, either. It was word of mouth, passed on from veteran agents to new ones. Perhaps Sandy was one of the few who didn’t know that her supervisor and the big boss were an item.

“Were,” he said aloud as he swirled the whiskey in the glass. He hated thinking of them in the past tense. They had been through so much, hit more than their share of rough patches. But this… this was more than a rough patch. This was being aloft in a flimsy sailboat with unforeseen skies looming overhead. 

For the first time in 29 years of marriage, Daniel wasn’t sure they would weather this storm intact.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Underneath the Foolishness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353357) by [a_wonderingmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind)




End file.
